Twisted Needs
by willow1850
Summary: Seth struggles with the decision to choose between Kate and his own personal oblivion.
1. Chapter 1

**Seth/Kate pairing.**

 **Just an idea that was playing around my head, not sure whether or not to continue or leave it as is.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the from Dawn till Dusk the Series.**

He sat there on the edge of the bed staring over at the syringe and the little brown satchel, the one that promised him sweet relief from the torment that was his life. He would already have used it if it weren't for her sweet light snore behind him reminding him what he had left. Kate was his only light left in this world, but she deserved more than this. He had dragged her into this dark misery with him because he was selfish. Now she needed him and he was thinking about leaving her, part of him at least. The only part left that still felt things. She deserved his best, but Seth Gecko's best had always depended on the morality of the job at hand, he was very good at being bad and not much else. That was better than nothing out here though, where all they had was each other. The needle called to him and he knew if things stayed the same he would reach for it soon, but not tonight. He looked back over his shoulder at Kate's sleeping form before crawling into bed beside her and falling into a cold restless sleep.

When he woke the next morning, he found Kate sitting in the exact same position he had been sitting last night. The harsh crack of light from between the curtains fell across her back. She was still, he couldn't even see the rise and fall of her breath showing on her small frame. He looked away from her embarrassed when he realised what she was looking at, his weakness. He had meant to hide it, as he had now for several nights. "So, this is your solution Seth?" she asked calmly, clearly aware he had woken. "I haven't taken any" he defended. "Yet' she finished for him. Tears streamed silently down her face and she wiped them away as discretely as she could manage but he saw them glisten in the light as they fell and he felt like an asshole.

"I'm going to take a shower" she said as she stood and walked toward their bathroom. "I'm not as strong as you Kate, don't hold me to your high fucking standards" he bit out bitterly. She turned and looked at him, she wasn't angry or even hurt like he expected her to be. She just looked at him sadly, sweetly, lovingly. He looked away, unable to bear the weight of her caring gaze. "I just wish you would share some of that pain with me Seth, that's all" and she went inside and closed the door.

He waited to hear the spray of the shower come on before he replied "I think I have caused you enough pain princess". He turned around and tried to go back to sleep but he instead listened to the sound of the shower hum and the sounds she made as she washed herself. An occasional hum, or a lyric of a song he didn't know, the sound of her knocking the shampoo bottle which she did almost every time. It was a shitty room, so it was hard not to hear her, sometimes he heard her sob, sometimes he heard her sigh and moan. On those occasions, he found incredibly difficult not to picture what she was doing, but he always did and it drove him crazy. He always fantasised about joining her but he didn't want to be that guy. She was far too good for him. Today there were no sighs or moans, though, just the odd frustrated sigh or muttered utterance before she got out of the shower. He listened to the clang and clatter as she dried herself and got dressed or so he assumed.

She emerged a couple of minutes later scrubbed clean and beautiful as always, she sat on the bed beside him and he felt her eyes on him. "I left some hot water for you if you are interested" she said quietly. He didn't reply or even acknowledge her. The minutes ticked on before he heard her sigh "Fuck you, Seth" she finally said and she stood up grabbing the syringe dropping it to the ground and crushed it under her boot. She grabbed the satchel and was about to walk into the bathroom with it when he grabbed her arm "What the fuck Kate? He yelled advancing on her aggressively "You have no right". She stood her ground staring defiantly back at him, challenging him to do something, needing him to do something, anything.

He stood there for several moments seething waiting for her to back down, instead she smirked almost mocking him. His pain and anger bubbled over and he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her savagely. She moaned into the kiss and pushed herself into him. He growled somewhere between fury and lust and he picked her up and threw her onto the bed viciously. She looked back at him heatedly and something in him snapped. He wanted to hurt her, make her see that he wasn't worth it. He needed her to see that he was already a lost cause. Then she would leave him and he could finally dissolve into the pain that tormented him.

He climbed over her, straddling her and looked into her eyes and she stared back into his, refusing to give him an inch. She didn't move, she didn't run, if anything she was still waiting for him to do something with that same smile dancing around the edge of her mouth. What the fuck was wrong with her? She was openly mocking him now. He kissed her roughly and felt her return it, he ripped open her sleep top, one of his old tanks she had stolen and palmed her bare breasts roughly. She moaned and writhed underneath him causing him to harden. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she running? What the fuck was wrong with him? He needed her to see him for the twisted broken person he was, wanted her to push him away tell him he is too broken and fucked up and just leave him to his misery.

He reached down to her shorts and yanked them roughly down. He palmed her roughly before pushing two fingers deep inside her. Fuck she was so wet, why couldn't she just understand that he was fucked up and leave. He wanted her to feel his pain, then leave him to it. He reached into his boxers and pulled out his hard length and stroked himself once before pushing his cock inside her wet folds and thrust inside her hard. He stared into her eyes waiting for the moment where she got scared or disgusted. She smiled, her eyes burning into his and moaned then flinched for a moment and arched her back to meet him.

The colour nearly drained from his face, when he realised she was a virgin and he had just… He started to pull back when Kate's hand shot up and grabbed his hair tight. "If you stop Seth, I will leave. I want this, please share your pain with me. I can take it, I want to take it." Her voice fierce but oddly tender. She stared at him with the same defiance as earlier. As Seth looked into her eyes he saw that she already knew that he was fucked up, knew it all along and she was still here. What the fuck was wrong with her? Maybe he should leave now before it was too late, or just stop now and watch her leave but he already knew that he was too selfish to let her go anywhere. So instead he pounded into her hard and fast letting out all his anger and frustration and pain on her and she took it willingly, moaning and screaming her enjoyment. It was twisted and wrong. He still was waiting for the moment where it would be too much and she would leave him forever.

At some point during the early afternoon as they fucked each other again he realized the anger and pain had dissolved at least for now, and they were just two people tenderly, lovingly enjoying their time together. Afterwards, he tried to think back on when the change had happened and he had no idea. She lay in the nook of his arm as he ran his finger gently down her arm. "What is wrong with us Kate? You shouldn't want me and I shouldn't have…" said Seth. "Shut up Seth. I wanted it and I needed it too and I imagine I will want and need it again, many, many times" replied Kate with a playful suggestive smirk. Seth groaned "Fuck Kate don't say things like that. I'm supposed to be the grown up here". Kate laughed a light laugh "Fuck you Seth Gecko, but we both know I'm the only adult here in this relationship". She flinched at her use of the word relationship. Seth just laughed and pulled her close and kissed her softly. When they got up later to go in search of food they disposed of the rest of Seth's stash, and Kate became his drug of choice and one he indulged in often.

Their relationship by most standards was fucked up. Kate often wondered herself what was wrong with her. She had no idea why she loved it when Seth fucked her like he hated her or the way he treated her like a princess at all other times. She loved his intensity, loved the delicious ways he made her hurt, then the soft way he kissed her afterwards. The tender way he touched her and his gentle smiles, the way he opened doors for her and let his hand rest on the small of her back as they walked. She loved all of it.

Since that night together, their jobs went smoother and they were eerily in sync as they gliding through banks like an orchestrated dance. They always knew where each other was and what was next, they communicated in glances and subtle motions and they always understood each other. They had developed somewhat of a reputation for being good. They would never be as notorious as the Gecko brothers had been, but they were a better team.


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after their second job together as partners, Seth decided to check in on Eddie. There were nearby anyway and it felt strange not seeing how he was. The least he owed him was a visit. They pulled up on front of Eddie's TV repair shop and Seth sat watching the place for several minutes in silence. He felt tense and he knew Kate was watching him carefully. So much had happened since he had last seen Eddie, most of it almost impossible to explain to someone who hadn't lived through it and then there was Kate. Well, she was young and Seth while he looked really good for his age wasn't and people noticed. It didn't bother him normally but Eddie was like a father to him. Kate reached for his hand and kissed it gently "It will be fine".

He nodded to her they got out of the car and Seth joked that maybe he should send her in first. Instead he laced his hands through hers and had her trail slightly behind him as if protecting her from Eddie's opinion of them. It was cute. They were greeted by the barrel of a gun, which Eddie reluctantly lowered when he saw who it was. "So, what are you doing here? Where's Richard?" he asked putting the gun back into its nook."No idea, we have parted ways. Mexico went bad. I, we were nearby and I wanted to check in". "Yeah, checking in my ass" Eddie's eyes dropped to Kate "So, who is the lovely lady?" He asked smoothly but his raised eyebrow to Seth suggested he wasn't pleased. "I'm Kate" she stepped forward and Eddie pressed a light kiss to her hand and Kate smiled warmly back.

"Coffee? Freshly brewed" He said turning to the counter. "Sure" they both replied and followed after. When he turned back to them Seth could practically see the cogs turning in Eddie's head "So, either of you hear about the Bank robbery on 8th last week?" Eddie asked wryly. Kate smiled smugly to herself and Seth snorted. "I see… well that was some nice work" he turned and reassessed the petite girl sitting at the counter. "So how does a nice girl like you get mixed up with this shithead?". "He kidnapped me" Kate said nonchalantly and Seth nearly choked on the mouthful of coffee he had been about to swallow. "Sorry, that was unfair, Richard and Seth kidnapped me and my family. That better?" she said with a broad grin. "Much better, thanks Kate" Seth bit back still coughing a little. "Anytime honey" she replied and turned to Eddie who was gaping at both of them. "Good coffee" she said raising the cup to him. "Is she serious Seth?" he asked. Seth rubbed his face "Technically yes…" he threw Kate a dirty look "but it was just to cross the border". "And this is what Stockholm Syndrome?" Eddie asked turning back to Kate pointing between them. "No" she said sincerely this time "this is love, the other kinda crazy". She smiled sweetly over at Seth, who smiled in wonderment back at this creature sitting on front of him like a goddess.

Eddie just gave up on asking questions after that and instead they just easily bantered about what makes the perfect cup of coffee, some old stories from Seth's childhood and some local interests. When they left Kate hugged Eddie and walked out ahead to give Seth a minute. Eddie looked after her like he was still trying to make sense of her then he just nodded at him and Seth smiled back. Kate had a way with people he would never understand. She could say so much without saying a thing.

After that they visited him almost weekly mostly just too shoot the breeze but occasionally Eddie would be sitting smiling wryly to himself when they walked in and they knew he had a score for them. Those were always the most interesting nights, Eddie came alive when talking about a good score, he always had.

One night, a couple months later, Kate and Seth were lying in bed watching some old movie when Eddie called Seth asking them to come down to the shop. It wasn't unusual but the lack of information was, so they dressed quickly and headed down. Kate who was now the clear favorite with Eddie sauntered in first and pulled Eddie into a warm hug, "Hey Katie, Seth" Eddie greeted with a smile. Okay so at least it wasn't a trap then. Seth nodded, but tensed immediately and turned to see Richard and Santanico sitting down on a couch looking less than thrilled. "I see" said Seth and Kate turned and frowned "Richard, Santanico" she said politely and went over to stand by Seth slipping her hand into his. "Thanks for the heads-up Eddie" Kate quipped. "Anytime Katie, coffee?" he replied and Seth snorted. "Sure" she replied with a broad smile.

Seth listened to their interaction but focused on Richard and Santanico who seemed annoyed and a little confused by the familiar interaction between Kate and Eddie. "Already introduced the Preacher's daughter to Eddie I see" Richard said finally by way of greeting. "Yeah, and he prefers her to either of us, so be warned" Seth replied blandly but he smiled over at Kate. Eddie just laughed and handed them coffee. They sat down and Kate curled up against Seth as she always did and he wrapped his arm around her. Richard and Santanico watched them like they were some bizarre animals in a zoo. It was bordering on uncomfortable.

"Why are we here Eddie" Seth asked after it was clear he wasn't going to offer it willingly and the silence was taking its toll.

"A job" Richard replied simply.

"I see" Seth replied and looked over at Eddie who was staying out of it.

Richard pursed his lips but nodded mostly to himself it seemed and began "Jacknife Jed's. It's a truck stop. It is also a front for a very large, very old outfit run by Amancio Malvado, who is, for lack of a better word, the mark" Eddie sat down beside Kate and Seth and across from Santanico and Richard. Richard clenched his jaw.

"Why are we all here talking about it? Because if we want to use Uncle Eddie's intel" He nodded at Eddie, who nodded "we need to work together. It's the Gecko Brothers and him, or it's nobody. We still have plenty of recon to do, but it's a safe bet that Malvado's got his loot underground, in some sort of ancient stash"

Seth cast his eyes over at Eddie "That's two different jobs. You wanna kill the boss. We're just interested in robbery, if we're even interested" Seth responded.

"Come on. A hit and a heist. Plays like a two-fer" Richard said "It's a Kentucky quinella. We've done it before".

"Yeah, and it was a shitty split" Seth replied.

"There is no split. You can have it all. This isn't about the money for us... It's really not that hard, you know" Richard replied arrogantly.

"What's that?" Seth asked genuinely confused.

"Riding shotgun. I've been doin' it my whole life, brother. You see, Seth drives the really fast cars. I do all the real work." Richard said smirking over at Kate.

Kate replied sounding bored "Funny thing is Richard, we have been doing just fine without you and you're not exactly lighting our fires over here. So maybe lay off on the attitude". Eddie snorted.  
"Oh yeah, your little Bonnie and Clyde routine, its cute" Richard snarked back.

Kate leaned toward Richard making eye contact with him, a little wry grin playing at the end of her mouth "I gotta know Richard, are you jealous of me being your brother's new partner and us being a better team or are you jealous of him being the one getting to fuck me every night" Kate said so sweetly, it took a moment for people to process her words. Eddie and Seth nearly choked on their coffee and Santanico bit back a smirk.

Richard sighed and rubbed his face "Sorry Kate, not trying to be an asshole here".

"Try harder" She said neutrally and he nodded back with a little smile. Seth kissed her on top of the head, she was super protective of him, he loved it.

"Can we think about it?" Seth said.

"Sure" Richard and Eddie replied.

As soon as they sat in the car, Kate could see that Seth was gripping the wheel a little too tightly. He had been shaken a little by the interaction no matter how civil it had been. She leaned over and whispered in his ear "Do we still have the ropes from last time?". He looked over at her heatedly "I believe so" he said with a smirk and he turned the key and sped back to their motel.

Less than an hour later, Katie was tied to their bed hands straight above her head and tied to the bed railing. She was staring down intently at Seth between her legs which were right now over his shoulders. His tongue and fingers were playing her like a finely tuned instrument and she squirmed under his attentions and moaned as the ropes bit into her flesh and pulled hard to feel them even more. The delicious burning sensation seemed to send jolts of pleasure and pain directly to her pussy. She bit down on her lips as her orgasm crashed over her.

Seth immediately flipped her over twisting the rope causing it to bite deeper but not too much before she had fully recovered and he slid immediately into her slick folds. He pounded into her fast and hard and she struggled for a moment to catch her breath before long she was moaning again. His hands reached around and grabbed her breasts roughly, tweaking and pulling roughly at her nipples. All the sensations danced through her body bringing her closer to another edge. She let out a guttural cry as she convulsed again this time around his hard cock and he followed shortly after with muffled groan. He held her against him for a couple moments after before pulling out. She sighed satisfied as he released her from the knot and collapsed beside her on the bed. They panted for several minutes, Kate still in the same position and Seth lying beside her facing up on the bed.

Kate finally asked when the world clarified again "So about the job, what are your thoughts?". Seth turned and faced her kissing her shoulder gently "I don't like it, and I hate that Eddie will be involved. He has no idea what he is really getting into, the only way for me to push the agenda to tell him is if we agree. I know Richard too well for that, he would be more than happy for Eddie to go in blind, so sure his plan is flawless and won't backfire". She nodded stroking her finger down his arm. "Well if you are in, I am too partner" she replied. He smiled and reached for her wrist and he softly kissed the red marks left there from the rope, "These hurt much?" he asked. "Yeah, but in the kind of way that makes me want to do it all over again" she grinned "There is something wrong with me isn't there". "You're perfect in every way, for me at least" he said softly and wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next evening, they found themselves back at Eddie's. Richard wanted to talk to Seth on his own and Santanico walked over to Kate. Kate watched as Santanico looked her over "Good for you Kate". "Excuse me" Kate asked a little surprised. "You and Seth, I like it, you've grown up". "Richard doesn't share your views" Kate commented. "No, but I have been around a long time, I know when two people love each other. And you have that man wrapped around your finger" Santanico replied. "We love each other, but I'm not sure about the rest, but we work well together" Kate replied with a soft smile. Santanico just smirked and nodded. She looked over and could see Seth and Richard getting annoyed with each other and sighed. "Richard really needs to back the fuck off, no offense" Kate said before walking over.

"Problem?" she asked sweetly before giving Richard a dirty look. He looked at her a little condescendingly "The adults are talking Kate". Kate laughed but Seth growled out "Don't speak to her like that, you either agree to our terms or you don't it's that simple".

"Nothing will happen to Eddie, Seth, it's not necessary to involve him in this world" Richard bit back.

"Doing this job is involving him in this world, like it or not Richard" Seth ground out, jaw tense. "We are out unless you agree Richard" said Kate firmly. Richard looked down at her mockingly. She rolled her eyes and turned to Seth "Excellent then, more time for us to fuck" and handed him her hand which he took and looked back at Richard with a shrug.

They were both relieved to feel the cool air on their faces. "Thanks princess" he said as he spun her around to face him against the car. He stroked her face lovingly and kissed her softly. He pushed up her sleeves and ran his fingers along the rope burn and she moaned as the sensations served as a delicious reminder of their night together causing moisture to pool between her thighs and she rubbed her thighs together. "Fuck, you better follow through on a promise like that" Kate replied breathily. Seth grinned back at her "I intend to princess" he whispered into her ear as he ground his hardness into her. She sighed.

"We interrupting?" Santanico asked smiling and Richard stood beside her eyebrow raised eyeing Kate's wrist. Seth growled and Kate was pissed, pulling down her sleeve. "Yes, you are" Kate bit out. "We agree to your terms" Santanico replied simply. Seth and Kate looked at each other "Later… I promise" Seth said. "I will hold you to it" Kate grinned back. They walked back inside flanked by Santanico and Richard


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening they all sat down with Eddie, to put all their cards on the table. No one was entirely sure where this would leave them after all had been said and done. Certainly, no idea what it would mean for the job. They all sat around the kitchen table while Eddie poured everyone a drink, Seth knew from that alone that Eddie was bracing himself for the worst. Smart man. Eddie finished pouring his own and he sat and looked around at all of their faces. Seth in turn looked over at Richard who was sulking, Santanico looked bored like she couldn't have cared less and Kate was wearing her game face. The same one she always wore when they were on a job. Poor Eddie just looked a little lost.

The minutes passed by uncomfortably. "So?" Eddie finally asked and Seth eyes slid over to Richard's face again. Richard clenched his jaw. Santanico rolled her eyes and instantly transformed and looked over at Eddie. Eddie's eyes widened but credit to him, he didn't move or even flinch. If anything, he looked frozen for several moments before he reached over and grabbed his drink swallowing it whole. She changed back "I'm a culebra". Eddie blinked and looked over at Seth "Mexican Vampire" Seth and Kate said immediately. He looked back at Santanico, who shrugged "Close enough". "So am I" said Richard leaning forward before downing his own drink. Eddie was completely silent, his eyes crawling across each of them in turn before landing on Seth and Kate. "And you two?" they shook their heads "but you knew". "Yeah" they replied. Seth continued "Told you, Mexico went bad, this was part of it" gesturing over at Richard and Santanico. "Huh, no shit" said Eddie almost to himself. Seth leaned forward facing Eddie "This job Eddie, sends us head first into that world, it's only fair you should know what you are getting yourself into". Eddie sighed "Well, this is going to take some thinking on, and a couple more drinks, I'll wager". Kate picked up the bottle and refilled his glass. He smiled over at her fondly and she grasped his hand for a brief moment and squeezed it lightly. His girl was always trying to make everything better for everyone. One of the many reasons he loved her.

Silence fell between everyone and the minutes ticked by. Eddie finally looked up "So, what does this change about the job?". "Nothing" said Richard. Seth glared at him annoyed. Something about Richard's almost casual disregard for Eddie's safety really pissed him off. Eddie was the only person who had cared about them growing up, for most of their fucking lives. He of course realised it wasn't that simple but it still hurt how selfish Richard was being.

"Well in theory, nothing" said Kate "In practice, it makes it far more dangerous. You will need to know how to kill one and it's easier said than done. Also, you might as well put your preference on the table as soon as possible as to whether you would want to be changed if you are seriously injured. So far Seth and I are a no on that front", she sounded so at ease, so calm almost casual. Its mundane delivery almost making it all the more jarring to his ears. However, Eddie seemed to appreciate it in the midst of all the other tensions swirling in the room. He nodded at her and smiled "If I was a younger man maybe Katie" he said almost wistfully "but no, I wouldn't want to be changed now". Seth nodded he understood that much, although he found himself wondering if he would change some day and if he did would Kate join him? Would he even want to without her? That line of thought was for a different day though.

Shortly after they lapsed into silence again so Seth got up and went to walk away from the table when Richard called after him in a clipped tone "we still need to discuss the plan brother". Seth glared over at his brother but Kate walked toward him her eyebrows arched and a smirk on her face and suddenly all he could see was her, she passed right by him and headed outside calling back to Richard "We need some air, be back in a few minutes". He immediately turned and followed quietly all previous thoughts had disintegrated with that one look. He followed her and when he opened the door outside she was already disappearing into their car. She had to have ran to make up the distance, and just like that he felt less like a man answering a siren call and more like a predator stalking prey. Fuck she was perfect, she always knew what he needed and long before he did. He had no idea how? He stalked toward the car and when he saw the flash of her bare leg come into view, he swallowed. He walked slower now, wanting to prolong this moment, praying they wouldn't be interrupted. He needed this, maybe she did too. He now could see her lounging the length of the backseat propped up on her elbows. She was almost completely naked, how she had managed it so fast he had no idea. The only thing she was wearing was her shirt which was completely open revealing her creamy skin and perky breasts. Preacher's daughter looked like pure sin now.

"A few minutes of fresh air?" she asked from under her eyelashes a little smirk on her face. He said nothing but crawled into the back seat carefully closing the door behind him, his eyes greedily taking her in. He pulled her up to him and into a bruising kiss. It was hungry and messy and intense. He threaded his hand through her hair and yanked her head back and kissed roughly down her neck, nipping at her tender flesh as he went. She groaned and pushed herself into him. Using his hand in her hair and his leverage he pushed her facing against the seat. She arched her back toward him and he released her hair. He slid his hand slowly to her ass before slipping it between her legs. Already so wet for him. Pulling back his hand he stroked the curve of her ass, he pulled his hand and waited a beat too long before smacking her hard, he enjoyed the way she lurched forward and gasped. They didn't have much time for foreplay which was a pity, so he undid his pants and pulled himself free and pushed himself immediately inside her. She moaned and he grabbed her shoulders and thrust in deep and hard before sliding his hands down her arms to her wrists and pinning them tightly under his large hand up behind her back. She whimpered and moaned as he pulled his rough calloused fingertips across her tender rope burn. "Please" she begged throaty and raw. He fisted his other hand into her hair and pulled it tight and began thrusting viciously into her in at a brisk pace. Her moaning and throaty whimpers spurring him on. It was still surreal to him how much she loved to be fucked like this, hard, fast and rough just flirting with the boundaries of control. It didn't take long before he felt her convulse around him and a couple thrusts later he was done.

"Haven't fucked in the back seat of a car since I was a teenager" Seth panted out. Kate grinned "Me either, oh wait". He smacked her firm on the ass "That's for being a smartass". She giggled. "Suppose we better get back in" she said with a sigh as she pulled her pants back on. Seth threw her bra over to her, which she grabbed and snapped on before pulling her shirt on again. He watched her ruffle her hands through her now messy hair, "You know we don't have to fuck every time I get annoyed princess". "I know that, we might never leave bed some days if that were true" she said a smirk on her face "I just happen to really like it this way" she purred. "Is that so?" he grinned, "Mmm hmm, always way more intense" she leaned over and kissed him softly "I love you". "Love you too princess".

Santanico smirked at them widely when they made their way back in, but thankfully Richard and Eddie barely looked over at them. "The air must be really good out there, Kate here has some lovely rosy cheeks" she said. Kate blushed. Kate could go from seductress to virginal so fast it could cause whiplash, but it was another thing he loved about her. Seth just smiled at Santanico, who winked back. He still hadn't made sense of Santanico, but she was definitely growing on him. Someone that old though who fucking knows if there was a consistent sense to be made anyway.

They sat back down at the table, refreshed, and got filled in on the plans as they stood. Which was largely that they needed some serious fleshing out from what Seth could see. That meant recon, initially Richard and Eddie had decided that they were going to go. In the end however, it was decided a couple might blend easier. So that meant Seth and Kate were up to bat, Richard insisted on going along too, since he was the almighty plan maker. It was their play, so Seth didn't mind much. He mostly just wanted this done and he was glad to keep Eddie away from this world for another short while at least. So, it was decided the three of them were heading to Jed's tomorrow night.

The next night Richard picked them up, apparently dressed as a preppy trucker. Seth had gone with a more generic vaguely hick vibe. Kate had enjoyed the process of forcing him into flannel far too much. It wasn't a fantasy thing, he had asked, these things were important to know in a relationship after all. It was a bit of a letdown to find out that it was apparently more the thrill of seeing him distinctly uncool looking, her words not his. He assured her though he could make anything look good but proceeded to sigh and complain about it anyway. Truthfully though he found her joy at such a small thing made it completely worth it. He wore some jeans and boots with the much insisted upon flannel but he drew the line at any kind of hat. He had enjoyed some revenge though in picking out a skimpy sundress and boots for her. She hadn't complained like he had, she had chosen to rise above it all like the lady she was. She just rolled her eyes at him as she tried it on and crossed her arms pouting as he made the purchases. That part was really very amusing, to him at least. It was totally worth it though, lots of leg and just enough cleavage. Worth it right up until the moment they slid into the car with Richard that is, who also apparently also very much enjoyed the view. He realised a little too late now, that he hadn't thought this all the way through. He looked up into the rear-view mirror to see Richard grinning face staring back at him. Sometimes he really hated his brother.

When they got there Richard headed in first and ten minutes later they followed. Kate stumbled a little to look a little tipsy it was her personal method of looking harmless, he had no idea how well it worked but he kind of enjoyed it anyway. Too her credit, it was pretty much in line with was she was like when she was tipsy. He enjoyed tipsy Kate, giggly and flirty to the point of inappropriate levels of public affection.

They walked in and got seated and quickly ordered some beers and food. Kate pushed herself up against Seth and Seth wrapped his arm casually around her as his eyes flicked around the space. The cameras were mostly on Richard to pin down, in the front anyway but a second pair of eyes were useful. He noted all the obvious and not so obvious security he could see and counted the employees he could see milling about before reaching down and pulling Kate into a kiss. She giggled and pushed back the hair from her face.

About half way through their meal, Kate stood adjusting her dress and he enjoyed the flash of ass it gave him "be right back baby" she said with a flirty wink. He watched her leave with a little sway in her hips heading towards the bathrooms and conveniently bypassing them at the last second heading toward the back room. Most people didn't question pretty ladies, especially those who were a little tipsy. He still worried though, but she was determined to play her part and she was damn good at it. She sauntered back a couple minutes later and she winked at him. All had gone well apparently. She slid in beside him and kissed him on the cheek before they finished their meal. Once done they paid and left promptly looking like a couple with plans of a long night. Richard was already waiting in the car.

He drove off promptly once they were seated "18 employees in the front, have all the camera locations in the front" Richard started. "7 more employees in the back, there is an elevator in the back with a down button by the kitchen, I have a sketch of the layout with the cameras I could see I imagine everything is stored below" Kate replied yawning. It had been a long week for them. Richard nodded, "Sounds about right, Fred Williamson?". Seth thought it over for a moment and sighed "yeah, that should work". He heard Kate's soft snore against his chest a couple minutes later and he smiled looking down at her.

His eyes popped up to meet Richard's in the rear-view mirror. He was looking at them almost quizzically, "You love her?". "Yeah" he said simply. "She is a lot better for you than Vanessa" Richard replied. "Yeah she is" Seth replied "and she actually likes you which makes a nice change". "Maybe once" replied Richard a little sadly. Seth rolled his eyes at his dramatic brother "She loves you Richard, but she has had to put up with a lot from me since the Twister. She worries that all of this this will set me back. She knows you are family and she knows what that means. She will never give ultimatums like Vanessa did but maybe try not being such a dick". "Should I ask what kind of things she has had to put up with brother?" Richard asked disproving. "Why? You interested in passing judgement snakeboy? I was a dick to her ok?" Seth snapped. "I can believe that" Richard said. "What about you? Trouble in paradise with Santanico?". "No… we are fine". "True love then?". Richard sighed heavily "She thinks I don't love her enough and that I'm power hungry". "Well you are Richard but she doesn't seem to mind it when its working in her favor" Seth replied. "Yeah, that's what I said. Didn't help. She wants us to kill head honcho and walk away. She is deluding herself that it will be all over once he is dead. I have tried telling her that power vacuums are always filled that we should be the ones filling it, that way she can protect her people the way she wants to" Richard replied. "Sounds reasonable" he replied and it did. "She wants her people to be free, but she doesn't seem to understand that most people want to be led" Richard sighed again. Seth shrugged, to him it was the first time Richard had made much sense since all of this had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Richard pulled up in front of their motel and Seth gently woke Kate before saying goodnight to Richard. Kate smiled up at Seth "Sorry, apparently I was tired". "That's ok" he replied kissing her head as they walked inside. "I'm not tired now though" she grinned back at him. "Ms Fuller are you trying to get me naked?" he asked arching his eyebrow locking the door behind him. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" she said with a heated gaze. "Not at all" he said gladly taking off the shirt she had picked out for him. She backed towards their bed pulling off her dress as she went. By the time he was at the bed he too was naked. She reached for him and pulled him towards her and they softly kissed. He lay over her and spun around on the bed until she straddled him, immediately sliding his cock inside her. As much as they liked it rough, there was also a place for gentle on occasion. This was such an occasion. She rode him slow and she leaned over to capture his lips as she kept her rhythm. Her hands dragged down his toned torso as he reached for her soft breasts, stroking her hardening nipples. It was slow and tender and much needed. Afterwards, they fell asleep Seth wrapped around Kate's small frame.

The next morning, they woke up later than usual which wasn't that surprising. Seth sent Eddie a quick message and they showered and changed quickly. They grabbed some breakfast to go on the way and headed over to Eddie's. "Hi Eddie" Kate said brightly as they walked inside "we come bearing food". He popped his head around the corner and waved "Well sit it down and I'll get the coffee brewing" he shouted back "How was last night?". "Went well enough, we will talk over food okay, then we can all head over to Richard's warehouse later" Seth called back. They heard him grumble over at his little kitchenette and smiled knowingly at each other before taking a seat.

After Eddie shuffled over with a pot of coffee in hand a couple of minutes later and he sat down across from them "So, what are we talking in terms of staff?" Eddie asked once again eager for information. Clearly enjoying being part of a heist once again.

Seth finished his bite of food before he responded "18 front and 7 in the back, from what we could see in any case. Richard has the outlay of the camera's both his and Kate's. There is an elevator in the backroom, so we are assuming the real work happens below. Knowing these guys it makes the most sense".

Eddie nodded to himself deep in thought "A tango?".

"In and out with a truck" replied Seth.

"Jim Brown?" Eddie asked looking up from his food.

Seth shook his head "Richard wants to do a Fred Williamson".

Eddie nodded and smiled to himself "Richie can still plan a job".

Seth shrugged and finished the last of his coffee before looking over at Kate who was looking between them slightly bewildered but with a wry smile on her face.

"You ok Princess?" he asked.

"Aside from you two speaking in tongues, I'm fine" she replied with a smirk.

Eddie laughed "This man not give you a crash course in the classic's, shame on you. You and me Katie, when all this is all done. I will teach you them all, I mean if I can't trust this shithead to do it, someone has too".

She laughed "Sounds great Eddie". Seth rolled his eyes and they cleared away the wrappers, packed up and headed out.

They made their way over to Richard's warehouse in Seth's car and walked in to find Santanico and Richard bickering. Seth looked down at Kate, who shrugged. They both simultaneously turned to the three of them and walked off in different directions. Eddie sat down on the first seat he could find and Seth hesitated before Kate nodded and he went after Richard. He found Richard sitting down in an otherwise bare room scanning through the plans and the camera angles noted from the previous night. "Don't want to hear it Seth" he said as he walked in closing the door behind him. Seth shrugged and said nothing as Richard handed him the plans with the camera angles sketched in. Seth flicked through it nodding as Richard sat back silently. He sat there for what felt like a long time as Seth propped up a wall in silence before Richard finally sighed, rubbing his face in frustration "Let's just go out and do this". "Sure" nodded Seth.

They walked out to find Eddie reading a paper with no one else in sight. Seth decided not to think too much on that and handed the plans to Eddie who bobbed his head in thanks and took them silently. He opened them out on one of the nearby tables and systematically started going through them. About twenty minutes later Eddie popped his head up "When you thinking?". "Day after tomorrow" Richard replied. Eddie nodded and went back to the plans.

Not long after that Kate walked out of one of the rooms and smiled over at Seth, Santanico trailed behind her. Santanico wasn't angry looking anymore but she was clearly thinking something through. Seth wondered what they had been talking about as Santanico sat quietly by herself in the corner and Kate came to stand by his side. Richard then stood and talked everyone through the plan as it stood. They would meet the evening after next at four, to put everything into motion.

They parted ways soon after that, Kate and Seth dropped Eddie back at his home. As soon as Eddie got out of the car, Seth turned to Kate "You and Santanico friends now?". Kate shrugged "She looked like she needed someone to talk to and you went with Richard so?". "Yeah and Richard said the square root of nothing to me" Seth replied "She say anything to you". "Yeah, we talked" she replied. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" he said smiling. "No… but we do have tomorrow all to ourselves" she smirked. "You have some ideas?" he asked and she certainly did.


	5. Chapter 5

The four of them met promptly at four on the day of the job, all dressed for success. Kate wasn't in her usual heist dress today, instead she wore a generic form fitting black top and pants paired with boots, her hair tied back neatly. Seth wore his usual black suit and they were almost a mirror image of Richard and Santanico, who were also in black. Except both of them were taller, and Santanico was wearing leather pants and a short crop top. Eddie and the other culebra weren't due until a little later. First up in the plan was a visit to Greely, and in less than an hour, all four of them stood in front of Greely and his second, Baltazar, guns extended, in Greely's back office.

Greely was a weedy looking man and apparently quite the contributor to the culebra institute of higher earning for many years now. Greely was far from stupid Kate could see that much. He was astute and observant and more than willing to adapt to the changing wind. He hesitantly agreed to their demands but it was clear to everyone in the room that he would turn on them at a moment's notice if it suited his interests. That would be largely on Richard to manage once they left for Jed's though, so Kate dropped it as a concern for now.

Soon they were all standing in the cargo bay where the shipment was being prepared by Greely's men and Richard was personally taking care of Santanico's containment unit. Kate watched from a short distance away as Richard talked softly to Santanico and kissed her softly before he closed the crate and loaded her on the truck. Something about the unit made Kate uncomfortable and she could tell Seth felt the same way as he looked over at it. She reached over and squeezed his hand. Richard nodded over to them when he was done and they got inside the truck. Eddie and the other culebra called Jose, which seemed unlikely to be his real name, had arrived. Kate smiled when she saw Eddie stroll up wearing his own version of the Gecko suit. "You look handsome Eddie" she said smiling and he grinned back at her. "From you sweetheart that's a real compliment" he sat into the driver's seat and Seth sat into the passenger seat beside him. Kate sat in the back with Jose who didn't say much but Richard assured them that he was loyal. Richard would be arriving separately with Greely wearing the visage of Baltazar for as long as that lasted.

Both vehicles pulled up at the back of Jed's a little later, Richard and Greely headed promptly inside to make their formal offering. Seth slipped out of the truck with his clipboard in hand to deal with the staff inspecting the goods. The rest of them got straight to work unloading the cargo. As Kate rolled off one of the crates she noticed a brief altercation between Seth and one of Malvado's men who was about to open Santanico's crate. She averted her eyes but listened carefully as she worked and let out a silent exhale when Seth smooth talked the situation and the culebra moved along. Once everything was unloaded and the goods inspected they waited for the nod that the offering had been accepted.

After what felt like an eternity later, they got confirmation and headed for the elevator down into the depths of yet another culebra lair. Kate found herself flashing back to the Twister and that sick feeling in her gut twisted once more. Memories flooded back to her as they descended and she looked over at Seth and knew instantly he was thinking the same thing. He reached over and gripped her hand for a second and she smiled a gentle reassuring smile back. Once inside, they got to work unloading the crates, then promptly loading them back up with the cash. Eddie was gleeful as he worked, which made Kate smile, but something about all of this was still not sitting right with her. It wasn't that she wasn't confident in their plan, it wasn't even that she didn't see them making it out. It was more like she knew that things were never this simple where culebras were involved or maybe it was simply that the Twister had just left a permanent bad taste in her mouth.

Before they all left Seth and Kate went over and double checked Santanico's crate. As much as she had been at least partly responsible for what had happened to them in the Twister they had both developed an unspoken fondness for her. Once they were satisfied everything looked ok they joined the other two in the elevator and left. They loaded the crates of cash into the van as fast as they could manage and Eddie took off the moment the last person got in. They had made it less than a few metres when the window beside Kate cracked, she flinched and looked over to Jose who was now bleeding the bullet had gone clean through his arm. When several more rounds hit the truck Seth called out "I guess our luck ran out… Eddie, take the van and go. We will keep them occupied, long as we can".

All three of them reached for their weapons and slid back out of the truck as Eddie took off at full speed. Seth and Kate went for cover immediately and Jose was killed providing cover, clearing assuming human rounds. "Well shit" said Kate as she watched poor Jose disintegrate. "Pretty much my thoughts too… we need to get back inside now, you go I'll cover" Seth replied. She looked at him hesitant "I will follow, I promise" he looked into her eyes and pulled her in for a quick kiss. She looked back into his eyes and saw his sincerity and it was enough. She nodded, took a breath and ran back inside sliding for cover. She immediately spun putting her back to the wall prepared for attack, but there was no one, place was empty. She cleared it as quickly and as thoroughly as she could manage from her vantage point while keeping out of gunfire range but she couldn't afford to stall. She looked at Seth and nodded and she took up position to cover him and shot off a couple rounds as Seth ran in by her taking cover. She took a peek outside and they were all still out there waiting but they weren't advancing or even shooting anymore. She turned to check on Seth and saw that he was bleeding, her brief panic must have shown in her face. "Just a graze, promise sweetheart" he said checking his shoulder. Her eyes flicked around before landing on some duct tape lying nearby, she grabbed it quickly and threw it over to him. He snatched it out of the air with his good arm and quickly wrapped it around his shoulder roughly a couple times.

As Seth took care of the bleeding Kate kept her eyes and guns moving around inside and outside, "This may be a bad time to bring it up, but we're kinda fucked here. We either have to go back down, which is seeming awfully like a trap given we were clearly pushed back in here or we could try and go through our culebra friends outside which is pretty much suicide" Kate said with a grimace. "Yeah, I was hoping you hadn't noticed that… although between you and me though a trap is preferable to certain death. In theory at least?" Seth said. She shrugged, he was right. She backed from the door as Seth put his back to hers keeping an eye out on the elevator and surrounding area as they moved towards it. He punched the button down once in reach and it opened a little too quickly. Kate slowly backed in but no one was following them. Yep, this was definitely smelling like a trap. Kate hoped at least that Santanico was ok, she had lost track of time and had no idea if she would still be downstairs anymore or not. They elevator slid opened at the bottom of the shaft and they were back where they had been what felt like only minutes previous.

Kate immediately made her way over to Santanico's container and it was empty. "She is gone, one way or another" she called over to Seth. He nodded to her before he held his fingers to his lips and then his ear. She stilled her breathing and listened, the echo of footsteps on stone, people were coming. She pointed to the door at the other end of the room and Seth nodded. They took position behind crates each side of the door. Through the door seconds later came two culebras flanked by a big guy. Between the two of them they took out the first two smaller culebras almost instantly. Together they bombarded the big guy with several rounds of culebra and human ammunition and he just stared back cold and unflinching, they both ducked back behind their now pointless cover. Kate grimaced as that sick twisting feeling in her stomach reasserted itself. She knew nothing involving culebras was ever easy.

She peeked out from behind her cover and the big guy turned his head slowly around to look at her and took his shot at her. Kate dived out of the way and scrambled to relative safety behind a nearby wall. She heard a scuffle and a shot fired. She leaned her head around the corner and watched Seth being flung across the room. She cringed when she heard the crunch of his landing. She allowed herself a small smile when she heard him get up again and peeked around the corner and could see that the big guys full attention was on Seth and he was getting ready to take aim. She took a steadying breath and ran hoping to at least knock off his aim. She shot at his hand and her aim landed exactly as intended but outside of a brief twitch, nothing happened. She had succeeded in doing nothing more than getting his full attention firmly back on her and she no longer had any cover nearby. At least he was no longer about to kill Seth? She saw Seth out of the corner of her eye dive onto him, this time at least managing to knock the gun out of his hand. Kate flung herself forward towards the antiquated gun, as the big guy tore at Seth, trying to loosen the grip Seth had on his neck. Kate's finger tips reached the gun and flicked it back towards herself, she gripped it, lifted and fired squarely at his chest. He froze in place, turned grey and disintegrated. Kate's jaw dropped open. Seth let go as the shot landed and dropped to the ground stumbling back and falling. "What the actual Fuck?" panted Seth and Kate just stood there staring at him and shook her head stunned. She hadn't a clue. They silently grabbed all the weapons they could find and stuffed what they couldn't carry in a bag as there was almost no ammunition left in their specialized weapons.

Kate eyed up the doorway the culebra had just walked through and Seth shrugged and they walked through it. They slowly and carefully made their way down the stony hall pausing at all openings clearing them as best they could, closing what doors they could behind them. A short while later they heard voices up ahead, female voices, one sounded like Santanico and the other sounded familiar to Kate but she couldn't quite place it. They walked carefully through the opening, Santanico looked over to them and the girl's back was still to them. "Go" said Seth once in view and Santanico nodded and ran.


	6. Chapter 6

The girl turned to face them, "Jessica?" Kate asked. How on earth had Jessica gotten here? She looked over at Kate distressed and her voice trembled as she spoke "Kate? Are you one of those things too?". Kate smiled as reassuringly as she could manage given the situation "No, I'm human and so is Seth" she pointed to Seth who waved back eyeing up Kate a question clear in his eyes. "She's from Bethel, a friend" she replied feeling just as confused as Seth looked. "Scott?" he asked turning to keep an eye on the entrances and exits. "Scott, yes Scott he took me. I was at a party and he was there, I thought maybe you were all back and I went over to talk to him and I woke up later and… Kate I don't think… I mean, I don't think he is human anymore" she replied in a whisper. "Where is he now?" Kate asked. "Well he was here and then he left, I don't know…" she replied. Kate nodded and walked slowly towards her "I know he isn't human Jess, he is a culebra" Kate saw Jessica's confused face "Sorry I forget, like a Mexican Vampire and he's also an asshole for leaving you here… Jess eh… did he change you?" she asked looking her over for marks. All she found was a small cut from a blade on her arm. "I don't know what that means" Jessica replied. "Did anyone bite you?" Seth called over and Jessica shook her head and Kate looked back at Seth who shrugged. "Let's go then" said Kate, wanting to clear out from the open area as soon as possible. "Kate wait there was a guy, an older guy, then a tall younger guy, the older guy cut me and did like this weird blood pact like thing with me and the tall guy. They were trying to find the blood well I think. Would that change me, cause our blood mixed". "I don't think so" smiled Kate but she looked back over at Seth who met her eyes and gritted his teeth. He nodded and walked up front and Kate covered the back keeping Jessica nestled between them as they moved forward. She heard Seth fire a few shots occasionally as Jessica tried in vain to control her breathing between them as they moved. Seth slowly cleared the rooms and closed doors as he went. Nothing was coming behind them but it was still slow progress. When they finally made it out to an open area where they found Santanico once again, standing in the centre of the room this time looking pleased with herself. At least someone here was happy.

"It's done" Santanico smiled. "Good" replied Kate "Where is Richard?". "Taking care of some other business" she replied in a clipped tone. Kate raised her eyebrows at the tone but ignored it choosing to instead lead Jessica over to some seats. Once Kate got Jessica seated she looked up at Kate with wide eyes "Kate, who are they?" she asked in a hushed tone. "That is Seth" Kate said with a fond smile and she pointed out Satantico "and Santanico, she is a culebra and so is Seth's brother Richard, like Scott. They are good, more or less. They won't hurt you". "So are you and Seth like together?" she asked. "Yeah" Kate replied with a smile. "Wow, take that Kyle" Jessica said her voice shaking but she looked impressed. Kate snorted lightly at that catching Seth's attention who smiled over. Kate shook her head back at him and got Jessica something to drink while Seth and Santanico talked with each other in hushed tones. If it was important she knew Seth would tell her later.

When Richard strode back into Jed's pleased with the success of the plan he was met by stern looks from Santanico, Seth and Kate. Jessica sat quietly in the back keeping to herself. "It's done" he said to Santanico who wore a tight smile at the news but she gave a nod. Seth and Kate looked on a little uncertain at the interaction. "What exactly is done Richard?" asked Seth. Richard looked around his arms spread wide "This place is now mine, well ours," he said looking at Santanico "to run as we please, in theory at least. I made a deal with Malvado" he paused as Seth and Kate gave him dirty looks. Richard sighed "Santanico and I discussed this as something that could happen, well not exactly this, but that this place could fall into our hands after tonight. Kate after you talked to Santanico that night after our… disagreement. We had a conversation and decided we may be better suited as a team to leading the local culebra population than someone else. The someone else that was guaranteed to slip into such a prime void". Seth looked at Kate with raised eyebrows she smiled avoiding his eyes. All she had done was explain some things to Santanico, like Richard said someone new would take over and they could be so much worse than Malvado ever was. Only she took the time to listen to her understandable counter arguments. She just explained to Santanico that someone will lead them and if it was them, then she could help her people directly. That while Santanico may desire freedom above all else, most people including culebras wanted to be led at least in part. Richard nodded over to her thankful and she smiled back.

"Which brings me to my next point, I don't have huge interest in the above ground business of Jed's per se, but it will need to be run appropriately and I would like it to be family run" he looked over at Seth and Kate, who looked at each other with a smile. This was her new family, her crazy broken perfect family. "Can we get back to you on that?" said Kate. "Sure" he replied smiling "How about some drinks?". "Sure" said Kate and looked over at Jessica. Richard looked over and nodded "Yeah, Malvado had her, she came with Scott and Carlos. She knew the way to the blood well. A friend of yours I understand". Kate nodded and looked back "Scott?". "He is alive, I offered him a job and he is considering it. Carlos is dead now" Richard replied as he poured out even shots of tequila. Kate smiled and beckoned Jessica over who came hesitantly. "Where is Greely?" asked Seth. "Dead" Richard replied handing each of them a glass including Jessica who seemed uncertain of the clear liquid "you might as well" said Richard. She took it looking over at Kate for reassurance who nodded and they clinked glasses and downed the liquid in one mouthful. Kate was well used to it now but she grinned seeing her old friend cough and splutter. It was nice not being the newest to this life in the room anymore.

Seth's phone rang and he answered walking away from the group "Hey. All ok?... Good, Kate and I will be there soon. Yep we are all alive and well" he hung up "Eddie". Kate grimaced, feeling guilty she hadn't thought of him at all since everything happened. "Don't worry he is fine, princess. Told him we would be over soon" he said and she smiled. She looked over at Jessica "You are welcome to come with us, but you will be safe here too" she looked to Richard who nodded "Absolutely". "I just want to sleep" Jessica said. Richard pointed towards the bedrooms and Kate went with her to pick out a room. "Get some sleep Jess, I will be back here later and we can talk tomorrow ok" Kate said and Jessica nodded mutely and walked to the bed. Kate closed the door quietly behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Afterwards Kate walked outside and met Seth at the car. He smiled at her and pulled her into a heated kiss and she allowed herself to melt into him relieved to be on the other side of this job. When they finally broke apart, she grinned back at him and he nodded to the car. They sat in and headed to the warehouse. They pulled up and got out of the car to find Eddie propped against the wall waiting for them, still looking quite dapper in his suit. Gecko men and their suits, not that Eddie was a Gecko but he always would be in her mind. He grinned over at them and Kate pulled him into a hug "Hey sweetheart, glad you guys made it out ok, it was lookin' rough" Eddie said already pulling away and walking towards the side entrance. "You too Eddie" Kate said and looked over at Seth who nodded. "Any problems?" asked Seth. "No but I was chased for longer than I would have liked and I had ta do a few loops of town before I came back here and I wouldn't bet on using this place again if I were Richard" said Eddie. "Don't think that will be a problem" replied Seth "our friend Juan I think he called himself didn't last long in the crossfire, they were using human and culebra rounds". Eddie sighed and shrugged. Seth continued "I say we half the take and you Eddie should retire somewhere hot and sunny". "After today's excitement I might just do, and you two?" Eddie asked looking between them. "Richard has offered us a job and we are considering it. Other than that, we have no plans but we would be happy to visit if you retire somewhere nice". Eddie smiled crinkling around his eyes and nodded.

They quickly got to work halving the take and Eddie used another unmarked van to take his half back to an unknown location. "Thanks, this was a good last job for an old man. Take care you two and don't be strangers" said Eddie heading for the driver's seat. "We won't Eddie, let us know your plans ok? Take care of yourself" Kate hugged him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and he smiled and nodded, awkwardly stood back and Seth nodded back. "Talk to you later Eddie, looks like we will be sticking around here for a while one way or the other" said Seth. Eddie smiled and sat into the van and drove off. They waved as he drove off and then turned to each other. Seth wrapped his arms around Kate and pulled her in close "Thanks Princess, none of this would have been possible if you hadn't stopped me from making a stupid fucking decision". She smiled "Especially when there are much better stupid decisions we could be making". Seth laughed "There sure is princess. So, we taking Richard's offer?" Seth asked. "Of course, they are family, but first we are fucking in their bed, mostly because we can" Kate said looking over at their bedroom door. Seth grinned "Have I ever told you how much I greatly enjoy your style?". "Yes, but I could stand to hear it more often" she said backing towards the bedroom. "Well princess I really fucking love your style".

He prowled towards her taking off his jacket and she backed away from him. She stumbled a little when her legs hit the bed and he took advantage of her distraction, he was suddenly inches away from her mouth. She took in a quick breath when she saw where he was and he grinned victoriously as he picked her up and threw her on to the bed. He crawled slowly over her small frame and watched her eyes dilate with desire. His hands slipped under her top sliding it up as he went before he yanked it over her head before using it to knot her hands tightly together over her head. She hissed as the material bit her skin and then he tightened it a little bit more. She looked back at him heatedly as he moved back down and hovered over her lips for what felt like an eternity to her, she moved to meet his lips and he moved his lips to her neck avoiding her kiss. He pressed gentle kisses leisurely down her neck as he snapped open her bra. He nipped and kissed and lick her soft breast as he zipped her pants down. His eyes meeting hers as he stood and pulled off her pants and panties in a swift motion. He unbuttoned his shirt meeting her intense gaze. When he was finally naked he crawled back over her tracing his fingertips over her supple flesh occasionally pressing soft light kisses against her skin as he made his way back up to her lips. His lips hovered this time and she didn't move eyeing him up, waiting for him. He waited a beat before rewarding her patience by grabbed her hair tugging it roughly back and he kissed her hard and rough. She whimpered and writhed against him. He didn't waste any time pushing inside her and fucking her hard and rough, the way they both loved and needed now.

* * *

 _1 Year Later_

It had been a year since that wonderful disastrous night, the night their family had taken over Jed's. Seth and Kate had of course taken the job offer because they were a part of that family. Scott disappeared for a little while but he found his way back less than a month later ready and relatively willing to work. Jessica had stayed with them, much like the Fuller's she hadn't really wanted to go back to Bethel after all she had seen and experienced. So she took a job with their family in Jed's as a waitress and she stayed in the very same room she picked out for herself that fateful night. Scott had been surprised to see Jessica still there when he came back and spent the next couple of weeks apologizing and by the time they had started dating no one was surprised anymore. In fact, it had been a relief to all involved as their dancing around each other had gotten painfully tedious. Scott had now all but moved into that room with her.

Seth walked back onto the floor of the bar and restaurant after another business meeting with Richard had been waylaid by another argument between Richard and Santanico. Those two fought and fucked almost constantly, it was a bizarre relationship to pretty much everyone but them but despite all logic it somehow worked. Everyone adjusted by just staying out of their way when they did either of those two things, it was just easier. He smiled when he saw his beautiful girl's face and grimaced when he saw her standing behind the bar, the very place she had sworn she wouldn't go because she was already seven months' pregnant. That was his girl in a nutshell though, she always did the thing she wanted to do anyway regardless of the sense it made. In her defense she made more sense than him most of the time so there was that. He watched her smile and chat to the local's, people just seemed to love her and she loved people. He had no idea how he had gotten this lucky and he sure as shit knew he didn't deserve it but he would gladly work every day to deserve it.


End file.
